The Web Of Love
by Ropo
Summary: When Jeff blows up Matts laptop, Matt ends up buyin the most confusing laptop out possible! Somehow he begins talkin 2 a mysterious person over the net and starts to fall in love with her, but when he realises who his new friend is his life falls apart an


The Web Of Love 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or know the WWE or any of the superstars. Please do not sue me, this story was written for enjoyment only…plus I have nothing you could possibly want!!!

**A.N** I kinda got the idea of this story from a film I saw recently, I'm not saying which one but you will all guess after a few chapters!!! Anyway…Enjoy!

___________________

**Chapter 1:** Pretty things

"Jeff calm down or you aren't coming in with us." Matt said sternly trying to calm down Jeff who was bouncing around like a two year old.

"I'm sorry I just can't wait to see all the pretty things!" Jeff replied rubbing his hands together."

"Jeff I'm warning you, if you break anything I will gut you like a fish!"

Jeff had recently made Matt's laptop explode so him, Matt and Amy were out looking for a new one. Matt hadn't wanted Jeff to come along but Jeff had demanded Matt take him.

"I'm sorry bro, I'll try and calm down but…oh I'm so excited!" The three chucked as they walked into an electronics shop. "Oh my God! Look at all this pretty stuff!" Jeff said, eyes bulging out of his head.

The shop was the size of an arena with over a hundred different aisles and shelves. It had glowing white walls and was covered with sparkling glass windows that matched the glass roof.

"Wow…" Amy said, mouth almost touching the floor. "This place is gorgeous! I could live here!"

"Yea, wonderful…now, where's the laptop's section? I wanna get out of this place before Jeff breaks-"

"MATT LOOK! They have Tigger mouse mats! How cool is that!" Jeff shrieked, interrupting Matt.

"Jeff, what do you need a mouse mat for?"

"I don't know, a computer maybe?"

"You don't have a computer!"

"Yea well we can share yours Matt."

"NO JEFF! That's how the computer got break last time, you aint coming near my new one! If you want a computer then buy your own!"

"Fine, I hate you." Jeff said to Matt before running over to investigate the Tigger items.

"God…I can't take him anywhere." Matt sighed, putting his arm round Amy.

"Right Matt, I saw this gorgeous laptop in the paper the other day. It was about four thousand dollars but it was like see through and everything, you have to buy it!" Amy yelled hysterically bouncing.

"Amy love, I do not have four thousand dollars to waste on a laptop, especially when I have Jeff running around the house."

"No don't worry about it, it's worth every cent!"

"No, you aren't getting I don't want-"

"Well tough luck really 'cos I may need to borrow it so it has to be pretty like me!" Lita joked twirling her hair round her finger. "I'll pay you back later."

"Hey, no trying to bribe me into- Oh what the hell. I'll buy the laptop…but you owe me…big time!"

* * *

After spending forty-five minutes in the shop Amy had finally found the 'gorgeous laptop' that she had to have.

"Altogether that will be five thousand dollars please." The shop assistant said.

"What?" Matt asked bemused.

"Yea, erm, the lap top is only four thousand…isn't it?" Lita added.

"Yes well Mr Hardy your wife said you wanted a years insurance as well as a printer, scanner and mouse included with the purchase of the laptop. Altogether that's five thousand dollars."

"We aren't married…and I can't afford all this Amy, do we really need-" Amy cut Matt off by planting a long kiss on his lips.

"Okay, we're having the laptop." Matt said, reluctantly handing over his credit card.

"Yippee! Isn't it beautiful hun?"

"Yes Amy…absolutely spiffing!"

"Is there anything else I can assist you with Mr Hardy?"

Suddenly there was a loud crash behind Matt.

"Oops! Matt…I broke the pretty camera!" Jeff said looking at the camera that now was in a thousand pieces on the floor.

"Erm…no thanks, I think we will be going now!"

_________________

Hope you liked the first chapter, this chapter was necessary…you will see why later! A lot more is gonna happen in the next lot of chapters so please keep checking back! Thanks for reading, now please review! ;)


End file.
